


Profiles

by taekookieluvs



Series: Don't Leave Me [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baekhyun & Taehyung are twins, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookieluvs/pseuds/taekookieluvs
Summary: The Byun twins learn how to live again after a plane accident that devistates their family.Also... who the fuck is the serial killer who is dropping all these bodies?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... this will just be profile skeletons of the twins because I re-read them and I busted the FUCK up laughing at

。 **NAME** ￤ Byun Baekhyun  
。 **AKA** ￤ Baek, Baekkie, Hyung  
。 **AGE** ￤ 25  
。 **GENDER** ￤ Cis-male  
。 **SEXUALITY** ￤ Bisexual  
。 **HAIR** ￤ Dark Burnette  
。 **EYES** ￤ Dark Brown  
。 **HEIGHT** ￤ 5'9''  
。 **BIRTHDAY** ￤ Sept 21st  
。 **PROFESSION** ￤ Homicide Detective

◇　 **LIKES**  
￤ Rain, Rivers, Streams, Waterfalls, Open Waters (seas, ocean, lake)  
￤ Asian Dramas!  
￤ Luxury items; Gucci, Prada, Dior, Versace, Superior, Trasher, etc..  
￤ Colder weather (snuggle sweater weather)

◇　 **DISLIKES**  
￤Gangs/Mafia Affiliations and People  
￤3 A's – Abuse, Addiction, Adultery  
￤Flying in Airplanes/Jets  
￤Bugs, snakes, spiders, bees (allergic to these)

◇　 **HOBBIES**  
￤SHOPPING!!!!  
￤Archery (competition level skill)  
￤Leisure horseback riding (didn't care for competition)  
￤Sailing/Boating  
￤Sketching/Doodling/Drawing

◇　 **FAV FOOD** Pork Mandoo (steamed dumplings)

◇　 **FEARS** Losing his twin brother

◇　 **HOPES** To punish those truely responsible for the tragic downfall of this family. 

◇　 **SECRETS**  
￤ Wishes his doodles were good enough to turn into a webtoon (manhwa)  
￤ Always feels guilty that his brother was dealt a shitty as hand, while he got everything easy in life.

◇　 **PET PEEVES**  
￤ Loud eaters/eat with mouth open (Chew with your mouth closed *glares at Taehyung as he's talking and chewing)

￤ Public transit (who the fuck takes this shit… oh right, non-rich people)

￤ People who don’t use headphones with mobile devices in public (even his brother! Cause his shit be LOUD AF)

￤ People who leave bathroom floors soaking wet after bathing!! (this irritates the fuck out of him! He or his brother could slip and fall... or end up with wet socks... GROSS)

￤ EXCESSIVE PDA (some is cool… but if you making out so much I wanna toss my lunch… get a damn ROOM!)

￤ EXPENSIVE COFFEE or people with crazy coffee orders (I’m rich but you don’t gotta be a pretentious ass and ask for every damn special thing, sheesh. Just given me damn coffee with some creamer and suga please?) 

◇　 **QUIRKS**

￤ Puts fingers in his mouth when thinking, daydreaming, or deeply intrigued by something.

￤ Like his brother... always snacking or eating.

￤ Obsessive about having perfect handwriting (to match his perfect hands! xD)

￤ Constanstly bites or chews on lip

￤ Stares awkwardly at people he finds attractive for a few seconds before he realizes it and either, 1) walks off, 2) pulls his big boys pants on and approaches them

◇　 **RANDOM FACT(S)**

￤ The twins are actually identical but nobody ever believes this!

￤ Is fluent in Korean, English, Korean Sign Language (KSL) and American Sign Language (ASL). 

￤ KDrama addict! Don't get him started! When he was waiting for his brother to recover... he binged watched so many shows. o.o

￤ Can't cook for shit, but will try! (Seriously though, will burn the suite down... don't let him near the stove!)

￤ Has had several relationships, both girls and boys. Can you blame him? Rich, and cute as all hell? His parents never knew about the male relations, but his twin did (both knowing about each others sexuality). Definitely not a virgin but always played it safe.

。 **NAME** ￤ Byun - Kim Taehyung  
。 **AKA** ￤ Taetae, Tae  
。 **AGE** ￤ 25  
。 **GENDER** ￤ Cis-male  
。 **SEXUALITY** ￤ Pansexual  
。 **HAIR** ￤ Dark Burnette, with light red/pink bangs  
。 **EYES** ￤ Dark Brown  
。 **HEIGHT** ￤ 5'10.5''  
。 **BIRTHDAY** ￤ Sept 21st  
。 **PROFESSION** ￤ Crime Scene Investigator/Field Tech

◇　 **LIKES**  
￤ Sweaters, Beanies, and WARM blankets to cuddle in.  
￤ Asian Dramas!  
￤ Technology  & Gadgets (has a super expensive laptop, phone, tablet & smart watch)  
￤ PLUSHIES!!! Lots of cuddly plushies!  
￤ Paper Oragami

◇　 **DISLIKES**  
￤ Gangs/Mafia Affiliations and People  
￤ Rain, Snow  & Cold Weather  
￤ Flying in Airplanes/Jets  
￤ Bugs, snakes, spiders, bees (allergic to these)  
￤ Cigerettes and Second-Hand Smoke

◇　 **HOBBIES**  
￤ Sleeping or Cuddling  
￤ Gaming... (any platform, he will destroy you)  
￤ Blurting/Singing loudly and out of tune to his favorite kPop and English groups  
￤ Messing around with program codes to make stuff work better (look cooler)  
￤ Building shit with legos (yes... LEGOS) but the cool ones, like the Star Wars DEATH STAR!!!! (models) Also a virtual lego app, he's on that ALOT when stuck indoors cause his leg (or gaming)

◇　 **FAV FOOD** Japchae (glass noodles)

◇　 **FEARS** Losing the ablitity to walk again.

◇　 **HOPES** To become a crime scene (field) technician, wanting to be one of the 'good' guys that helps find the 'bad' guys since he can't be a police officer.

◇　 **SECRETS** Holds himself responsible for the accident that killed his parents, and put his sister in a coma as the culprit that was identified as sabotaging their plane he vaguely remembered letting into the hanger as he trustingly believed he was part of maintenance. (His brother doesn't even know this)

◇　 **PET PEEVES**  
￤ People who use techology for stupid shit only; like taking a bunch of selfies

￤ People who have expensive gadgets with functions they will NEVER know how to use properly (they need it cause its COOL or a FAD). 

￤ Going out and people raising their voices cause they assume he can't hear them cause they see his hearing aid (uh... do you know what a hearing aid does?) o.o

￤ His brother constantly trying to do everything for him. (can get super annoying  & claustrophobic) 

￤ People who talk to his brother, who then expect him to converse with him, (telephone) as if again, he can't hear.

￤ Those who wave their hands in his face to get his attention. (really? You wanna trip me too?)

￤ Obsessive eye rollers, or rude people

￤ Just plain ignorant people. (He has met a LOT of ignorant people)

◇　 **QUIRKS**

￤ Constantly fidgeting with glasses, hearing aid, pencils... literally has a hard time keeping still (due to being confined to a hospital bed or his room for so long)

￤ Always snacking or eating.

￤ KDrama addict! Binge watched with his brother as he was healing.

￤ ALWAYS has some sort of device on him... phone, tablet, etc...

￤ Bites or chews on lip when nervous, being cheeky or just damn cute AF

◇　 **RANDOM FACT(S)**

￤ The twins are actually identical but nobody ever believes this!

￤ Is fluent in Korean, English, Korean Sign Language (KSL) and American Sign Language (ASL). 

￤ Has several piercings. 3 close together (like a triangle) on left lobe, and 2 normal piercings on the right lobe.

￤ Gets really cold easily ever since the accident and can be seen all bundled up in the fall/winter months. The rain, and extreme cold will affect his leg muscles and cause them to spaz more frequently, making it much harder to walk.

￤ Baekhyun doesn't know how he manages to sleep on his bed with the crazy, obsessive amount of OVERSIZED and regular sized plushies he has on it. Taehyung only smirks in response.

￤ Hasn't been able to have a single relationship. When his parents were alive he was afraid of their reactions. Now... well, his brother is just ALWAYS THERE and hovering. He tried a few times but the individuals ended up not wanting to try because of Baekhyun. #hyunggetaclue!


	2. Secondary Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little information on secondary characters
> 
> Will probably add more when I figure out what role they will play.

  
Name: Jeon Jungkook  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Medical Examiner Intern (Autopsy)

  
Name: Park Chanyeol  
Age: 24  
Occupation: Officer (Aspiring Detective)

**CBX Unit**

  
Name: Kim Minseok  
Age: 29  
Occupation: Homicide Detective

  
Name: Kim Jongdae  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Homicide Detective

**Police/Service**

  
Name: Do Kyungsoo  
Age: 25  
Occupation: Medical Examiner

  
Name: Oh Sehun  
Age: 22  
Occupation: Officer

  
Name: Kim Namjoon  
Age: 27  
Occupation: Police Chief

**Other Roles**

  
Name: Kim Seokjin  
Age: 35  
Occupation/Role: Byun Twin's Uncle (Mother's Younger Brother) 

  
Name: Park Jimin  
Age: 23  
Occupation/Role: Taehyung's Bestfriend 

  
Name: Kim Junmyeon  
Age: 34  
Occupation/Role: Board Member at Park  & Lee/Family Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Members needing roles...
> 
> BTS: Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi
> 
> EXO: Kim Jongin, Zhang Yixing
> 
> Maybe a Technical/Intelligence Analyst (the computer hacker type).  
> A Paralegal?  
> Psychologist?


End file.
